Riding on Destiny's Rollercoaster
by Avin Airodu
Summary: READ FULL SUMMARIES INSIDE! NEW STUFF ALERT! NEW STUFF!
1. Chaos Control

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

Chapter 1: Chaos Control

Disclaimer: I do not own all the Sonic characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot and my OCs. You can use them but please tell the readers you do not own them.

Hiya, readers! I'm back after a long pause due to some reviews. I been thinking about what to write and voila- I've came up with a new plot! I hope you like it this time! Pairings are included!! Just hints of it throughout the story!

I planned this to be a 20 chapter story with 2 sequels. Kind of long but I'll make it!! On with the story!!

In the gap between Time and Space…

"Squire Pendragon!! Come to my office at once or it'll be detention for you!!!" yelled a voice on the intercom. Tosians covered their ears with their paws to muffle the super loud yelling. One Tosian, a mixed breed, immediately ran to a teleport platform nearby with her paws on her ears.

"Chief Striker's office! Hurry with it!!" she yelled as she stepped on the platform. There was an orange flash of light and a chiming sound and the mixed breed Tosian disappeared.

There was another orange flash of light and she reappeared in Chief Striker's office.

"Pendragon! Front and center!" yelled a Panther Tosian behind his desk. He is Chief Striker. Commander of the Time and Space Rangers. He has jet black fur and silver irises but he always covers them with a pair of sunglasses. He usually wears a camouflage military uniform and he has a strict attitude which usually scares the fur/feathers/scales/skin out of younger Rangers.

"Sir, you have to take it easy with the intercom. Have mercy on our ears, yo!" she remarked cockily as she walked over to the middle of the room.

"I don't have time for your cocky remarks, Pendragon! I have assigned you to a dangerous mission with your teammates in Isalo. They need your help." Chief Striker said.

"Why not. Sounds fun! I'll go, Chief." She replied with a smirk "I haven't had any excitement in a looooong while."

"What are you waiting for, Pendragon?! GO!!!"

She is Ember Heliodora Pendragon. Leo is what she wants everyone to call her. She's a mixed species Tosian. A mix with an Eagle, Lion and Fox. She has tan fur and, a white muzzle, white tips at the end of her tail and ears, waist long red hair and amber irises. She usually wears a red and navy blue shirt with a breastplate over it, blue shorts, and red combat boots. She also wears an electric blue headband on her forehead.

"Are you sure this is the right portal, dude? My Time Sense is telling me it's not." said Leo.

"Yes, miss. This is the right portal. Maybe you're just nervous, Miss.", Said the shortsighted Mole Operator, wearing very thick glasses.

"You're the Operator. I trust you but I still don't think this is the right one…"

"Whatever, miss. Off you go!"

Leo jumped in the portal and was soon flying through the Time and Space Currents.

"Maybe the Operator is right. Maybe I am nervous…" she thought "But WAIT! Leo Pendragon never is nervous!! There is something wrong with this portal and I can feel it."

As soon as she finished her thoughts, there was a BANG!

"What in the name of Uther Pendragon was that?!"

The noise came from something trying to force its way through the Currents and indeed there was a huge slash on the left side of the Currents.

"Time Demons!! I knew there was something wrong with this portal!!"

BANG! RIP! A Minotaur Time Demon slashed its way through the walls of the Currents with its huge battle axe!!

"Pendragon!! I'm here for revenge!!" the Demon roared.

"Yikes!"

"Now that you are all alone and no back up to help you, I can kill you!!"

"Not today for I have a plan B!!"

"And that is what, Pendragon?"

"This!"

Leo unleashed a fury of flames from her palms that caused some damage to the Demon.

"So typical of you. Very well, Pendragon, I shall fight."

The Minotaur charged, swinging his axe and swung toward Leo but she dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do?" she mocked with a smirk.

The Demon roared and fired dark green energy beams at her and she blocked it by a wall of fire. She flapped her huge wings and rose in the air. She unsheathed her sword from its scabbard.

"Using the Excalibur won't save you, Pendragon!"

"Oh really? I've learnt a few tricks since I've beaten you!" she said, "Take this! Feather Inferno!"

A flurry of red feathers on fire appeared and hit the Demon causing huge damage. The Demon roared in pain.

"I too have learnt from my foolish mistakes! Dark Emerald Bombardment!!"

Huge emerald meteors appeared above Leo and began to fall. Leo tried her best to dodge the meteors but…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A meteor caught her leg and with it she fell. And it hurt her leg.

"Give up, Pendragon?"

"No, not yet!"

She lifted the Excalibur and pointed it at him.

"What are you trying to do, Pendragon?"

"Something I haven't done in a long time, Demon… Chaos Blast…"

The blast pushed him out of the Currents and knocked him out. Leo smirked in triumph.

"I have never thought I had to do that one day… Now I have to find shelter… Chaos Control…"

There was a flash and she was gone.

200000000 years in the past… Mobius…

"Eggman, you won't get away with this!!" yelled Tails.

"I already have!" said Eggman in his huge Egg-Tyranobot. In the bot's claws was a red Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic's down, Knuckles's down, Rogue's down, Shadow's down, Silver's down and Espio's down! You can't stop me, fox-boy!"

BANG!!! Leo appeared in thin air and it fell to the ground.

"Chaos Control? My, my, what do we have here?"

The robot's claws picked up the figure and brought it to the window so Egghead- I mean Eggman can see." A Mobian?"

Leo started to stir and she woke up.

"Where am I?" she said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes with her gloved paw and…

"Merlin's pants! Who the heck are you? Take it easy on my leg, yo."

"I am Eggman, Mobian. And I demand that you tell me how did you come here?"

"Chaos Control, duh. And, dude, change your name."

"Where is the Chaos Emerald?!"

"Uh…. I don't know?"

"Liar! My scanners say that you have a Chaos Emerald! Give it to me!!"

"I don't have no emerald, dude! And take it easy on the robo grip."

"I won't take it easy on the grip until you GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!"

"So, you want to do it the hard way, eh? All right, take this!" Leo suddenly burst into flames melting the robot's claws and she broke free. She flew out of reach and punched the window, breaking it.

"Grrrrrrr!" Eggman pushed a button and missiles were fire from the robot's jaws. The missiles tailed Leo in flight but Leo blew them up with blasts of fire.

"I've seen better attacks, dude!" she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. This really made Eggman mad and he pressed every button on the panel and a horde of bombs, missiles, lasers and bullets were fired at her.

"Look out!" Tails yelled.

Leo just smirked. She summoned a fiery tornado and controlled it to head for the horde. The tornado sucked all the bombs, lasers, missiles and bullets!

The tornado hit the Egg-Tyranobot and it exploded!

"I'll get my revenge, girl!!" he yelled as he escaped in an escape pod and he was outta sight.

Leo yahooed in triumph and landed next to Tails and sat down.

"That was so cool!!" said Tails.

"Ow, I forgot about my leg… Anyway, buddy, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Leo and you?"

"Tails."

"Good to meet you, kid and these are your pals?"

Leo pointed at the Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Rogue, Shadow and Espio.

"Yes, Leo."

"Better take 'em to some hospital."

"Your leg's broken, Leo. You also have to go."

"Nah, this'll heal in a day or two. You have a phone or something, kid?"

"Yes, Leo and you have to go too."

"Maybe I'll go, kid. The pain's bothering me."

Tails called the hospital and pretty soon 3 ambulances arrived and the hospital people carried Sonic and Shadow in one, Espio, Rouge and Knuckles in one big one and Silver and Leo in one.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Leo. Your leg needs professional treatment."

"Alright, kid. See ya at the ward."

Tails hopped in the one with Sonic in it. All the ambulances drove off to the Station Square Hospital and there Leo's adventure in Mobius really begins.

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

Chapter 2: DWA

Hiya,readers!! Here's chapter 2! And a recap to jog your memory if you forgot!!

Dream…

_Somewhere on Mobius in the Middle Ages…_

"_Why in the name of Uther Pendragon are we here?" a Female_ _Eagle-Lion -Fox - a hybrid - - Mobian, cocking her head to the right._

"_Because we double dared you, Leo!!" said a Parrot Mobian._

"_Sir Lancealot will be really mad if he sees us out of Camelot, Rison…" said a grey Seal Mobian in her soft, timid voice._

"_Then if you don't do it you are a scaredy chicken cat!" snickered a Hyena Mobian._

"_I'm no scaredy chicken cat!! I'll prove it!!" yelled Lio, stepping towards the mysterious blue jewel, glowing in the darkness of the forest._

"_Go on, pick it up, Leo, unless you're too chicken to do it!!" mocked the Hyena._

"_Don't do it, Leo!! It's witchcraft!! The law said that whoever meddles in witchcraft shall be put to death!!" warned the Seal._

"_No way, Kris-Hannah! I'm no chicken to back down!" _

_Leo slowly walked there in silence… _

"_Would you hurry and grab it!!" yelled Rison impatiently._

_Leo glared at him. She then touched the blue jewel and slowly picked it up and held in her gloved paw. She raised it in triumph and blew a raspberry at Rison and Fell, the Hyena._

"_Congrats, Leo. You're no chicken." Said Rison mockingly clapping his hands, "Last one to the Melee Ring is Snail-Slime!" He then flapped his green wings and headed for the Melee Ring, cawing in amusement._

"_No fair, Rison!! I don't want to be Snail-Slime!!" yelled Fell, making a run for it._

"_Hey, wait up!!" yelled Kris-Hannah, "Aren't you coming, Leo?" She asked sitting next to the hybrid._

"_You go, Kris-Hannah. I'm going to stay here for a little while." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yeah.Go."_

_Kris-Hannah shrugged and ran away. Leo was examining the jewel with her Falcon-like vision, taking in every detail. Her amber eyes seemed to light up because of the blue glow of the jewel._

"_What is this? I don't think it's witchcraft…" _

_Carefully turning it in her gloved paw, she stared at it. She didn't notice it was dark already. _

"_It's telling me something but I don't get it…" she thought._

"_**Chaos Control…." **__The voice chanted in her mind. Leo didn't understand it since the voice seemed so distant and almost too soft to hear._

"_I can't hear it too well but I can hear snippets of it. I just have to listen."_

"_**Chaos Control… Chaos Control…."**_

"_Cha….Chaos-uh…. Chaos Cont-um…. __Chaos Control! I've got it! Chaos Control!! Is that what you're telling me, jewel? But what is Chaos Control?" she yelled. "I can say it again and again but nothing's happening!!"_

_After saying this, the jewel suddenly flashed blue shortly and again and again and again._

"_Sorry, jewel!! Did I make you angry? I didn't know that jewels have feelings! Honest!!"_

_But the jewel didn't stop. Instead, it flashed brighter and brighter. And in one bright flash, she disappeared…_

Leo's eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily.

"Just a dream. A dream." said firmly.

"Leo! You're awake!" said a familiar voice.

"Tails! What's up, kid?"

"Sonic and the others are fine, Leo. They're still here because I told them about you. I wanted to wait for you."

"Thanks kid. How's my leg?"

"The doctors said your leg healed overnight! That was amazing!! How'd you do that?"

"Well, it's a skill all Tosians have, kid."

"Tosians? Aren't you a Mobian?"

"Err…Did I say Tosians?"

The door opened and in came a pink hedgehog we all know.

"Tails, we have to go home! I think your friend's going to be out till tomorrow." said Amy.

"She's awake, Amy! Leo's awake!" said Tails.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't notice that you're already awake."

"Nah, that's all right, dudette. Besides I'm all ready to go. Bye, Tails." Leo leapt up from her bed and headed for the door.

"Don't leave, Leo." Pleaded Tails.

"I have to, kid.

To be continued… Please R&R!! No flames please!! Constructive critisms are welcomed.


	2. DWA part 2 and a new disguise

A Complicated Twist in Time and Space 

Chapter Two part Two: DWA and A disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own all Sonic characters. I only own the plot and my OCs.

Hiya! Avin Airodu is back again! I just put a quarter of the 2nd chapter in my last update. Leo's secrets will be unveiled a bit in here.

Recap:

"Tails, we have to go home! I think your friend's going to be out till tomorrow." said Amy.

"She�s awake, Amy! Leo�s awake!" said Tails.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn�t notice that you�re already awake."

"Nah, that�s all right, dudette. Besides I�m all ready to go. Bye, Tails." Leo leapt up from her bed and headed for the door.

"Don�t leave, Leo." Pleaded Tails.

"I have to, kid."

Story start..

"I have to, kid."

"But I have so many questions to ask you."

"Like?"

"Eggman said you have a Chaos Emerald. Is it true?"

"Look, Tails, I really have to go. It's really important."

"We're not letting you go until you've answered all our questions." Amy said, hands on her hip and blocking her way to the door.

"Look, I really have to go! I shouldn't even be here!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Sonic entered the ward.

"Sonic-kun!" Amy squealed hugging Sonic.

"Get off me!"

"Not unless you marry me!"

"Amy!!"

"Oh boy..." sighed Tails.

"This is my chance." thought Leo.

Leo's eyes glowed a soft blue and she whispered, "Chaos Control."

In a flash of blue flames, Leo disappeared into thin air.

"Leo!" gasped Tails.

Amy let go of Sonic when the flames appeared and disappeared, her mouth was agape.

"Whoa! Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald!"

Knuckles barged in when he heard the shouting.

"Where's the hybrid?" he asked.

"She used Chaos Control and she disappeared, Knux" Sonic replied.

"I knew she has a Chaos Emerald with her!" said Knuckles clenching his fist.

"But how? The Chaos Emeralds were thrown across the world! How could she find it?" said Tails.

"Change of plans, Tails, we find her and we beat her up. Then, get the Emerald!'

"Knuckles! How can you say such a thing like that?! Leo saved your life back there!" said Tails.

"She's dangerous! Who knows what she can do with that Chaos Emerald! I don't know how she conjured flames like that but there's one thing I know that she's dangerous!!"

"Tails, Knux's got a point." Sonic remarked

"I agree with Sonic-kun. Your so called friend Leo seemed to be hiding an awful lot of things from us." Amy said.

"But Leo saved your lives..." Tails said.

"Look Tails-"

"I know Knuckles. We'll find her."

Somewhere in the outskirts of Station Square...

"I can't conjure a portal... Blitz..." said Leo as she stood on a hill overlooking the city.

Dusk was closing in and the sun was setting.

"Just what I needed." she said sarcasticly "Flame!!!!"

Suddenly, her watch started to beep a techo song and Leo put her attention to her watch instead of the setting sun. She pressed a small silver button on the side of the watch screen and in a swip, the time screen changed to a fuzzy screen with a an orange and green Hare Tosians on it. The orange Hare had deep blue hair and it'svery messy and fierce orange eyes and wearing rimless glasses. The green Hare had sky blue hair and pale blue- almost silver eyes. The orange Hare was wearing a long lab coat with a royal blue T-shirt underneath it and he was wearing a pair of white pants made from NANO cloth. The green Hare was wearing roayal blue armor and had pale blue gloves almost simular to Sonic's gloves but with silver Cylconite metal knuckles on it.

"Leo! Thank Tikal that you're still alive!!" said the orange Hare with relief.

"Of course I'm alive, Apollo! Do you want me dead or something?" Leo replied with a smirk.

"No!" said Apollo said quickly "Anyway where and when are you?! We lost your signal 24.52 hours ago!!"

"All I know is that I used Chaos Control to escape a Time Demon in the Currents and BAM and I got thrown into this world and I had to fight with some guy called Eggman and I met some fox kid called Tails and I was sent to a hospital because I was knocked out because I was really tired and-"

"We get the point Leo!" said the green Hare stopping Leo's rambling. "Look, we don't care what the hell happened to you in there. You have to go to Isalo immediately!! Pilot needs you!!"

"The problem is that I can't get out of here, Hoishi. The seems to be something blocking my CE from reaching the Currents."

"What!? That's impossible!! Your CE levels are over than the rest of the Originals' levels!!" Apollo yelled, slamming his hand on the keyboard.

"Yeah, I know that but like I said before, something's blocking my CE."

"We'll there must be another way." Hoishi said.

"The portals can't reach you either. I tried that yesterday." Apollo added.

"Well, I'll just have to find the rest of the Emeralds."

"What?!!! There are Chaos Emeralds there?!!?" Hoishi yelled.

"Yeah."

"The past... Your on Mobius. Our past home." said Apollo.

"Bingo, Pollo!"

"Mobius! You're in the restricted area!! Get out of there!" Shouted Hoishi.

"I can't, Hoishi. Not now. I have to grab the rest of the Emeralds to increase my CE levels and blast through the blockage."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Pollo. I always burn out of sticky sitches." replied Leo with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll tell the Chief then. The rest is up to you." sighed Hoishi, "Be careful and don't corrupt Time, Leo."

"Yeah, don't I always?"

"DWA, Contact out." said Apollo and the screen disappeared and the time screen was there again. It showed MT 2008AD 23:12.

"The past. Always corrupted." she sighed, "Anyway, now that those Mobians are after me, I have to change my image."

Leo's eyes glowed a fierce blue for a minute and then blue flames surrounded her body. In a flash of flames, Leo was no longer a Chimera Hybrid. She was a deep red male Hedgehog with his upper quills slightly pointing up like Shadow's and the lower quills were long and pointing down like Silver's lower quills.  
His quills were highlighted with a golden yellow shade and his eyes were gold as well. He had two smaller quills acting as bangs- similar to Tails's bangs.  
Those were highlighted as well. The fur around his eyes were highlighted with yellow like Shadow's. His muzzle was a light tan and he had a small tuft of white fur on his chest shaped like wings. He had red fur covering his arms and legs. He was wearing a deep blue T-shirt and over it was an open red and white vest.  
He wore grey cargo pants and red sneakers with a yellow tiger stripe on the side and white soles. The last touch was an electric blue bandanna he wore around his neck.

"Alright, perfect diguise. Works all the time." He/She said in a teen voice similar to Sonic's. "Now, a different name for the same disguise... Hmmm... Ah, I know!! Genesis. Genesis the Hedgehog." Genesis smirked and ran off to the direction of the city in supersonic speed with a smirk on his face and an adventurous spark in his eyes.

Phew!! That was hard work!! Took me 2 hours to write this!! Hope you like it and please R&R!!

Next time on A Complicated Twist in Time and Space...

"Ow!" said Sonic as he bumped into a deep red Hedgehog.

"Watch where you're going!!" yelled the red Hedgehog rubbing his aching head.

"Sorry." Sonic held the red Hedgehog's blue fingerless gloved hand and helped him up.

"That's all right, dude."

"Haven't seen you around here. You new here?"

"Yeah, dude. The name's Genesis. Genesis the Hedgehog."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic-kun!!!"

Amy ran into Genesis and hugged him so tightly that his face was becoming blue.

"Ag! Geroffme!! Ar!"

Amy looked up and let go of Genesis and slapped him.

"Sorry!! I thought you were Sonic! There you are Sonic-kun!!"

Before she could hug him...


	3. Jennysis

A Complicated Twist in Time and Space

Chapter 3: "Jennysis"

Hiya! Here's chapter 3, folks! Enjoy! Special thanks to Okami the Hybrid for encouraging me! Thanks so much! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the mentioned song. I only own my OCs: Leo Pendragon, Chief Amadeus Striker, Hoishi Hare, Apollo Zeus, Genesis the Hedgehog, Lilac Rose, Dianne Zeus, Pilot Aurorao, Skyler the Hedgehog, Lightning the Hedgehog, Lara Craftson, Kaori Pendragon, Lucas Pendragon, Akakirii, Rison Winds, Fell Laughter, Sir Lancelot Lancer. 

This key will be a future reference to you readers!

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

"**Toaraiane Language"**

"Spell Casting"

Recap:

"Sonic-kun!" Amy squealed hugging Sonic.

"Get off me!"

"Not unless you marry me!"

"Amy!"

"Oh boy..." sighed Tails.

"This is my chance." thought Leo.

Leo's eyes glowed a soft blue and she whispered, "Chaos Control."

In a flash of blue flames, Leo disappeared into thin air.

Story Start…

"_Where to start?"_

Genesis stood in the middle of the crowd in the busy city of Station Square. His arms crossed and with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"_Anyway, standing here won't do me any good. I sensed a Chaos Emerald in this city half an hour ago but it keeps changing its direction. I know someone has it. But who?"_

Genesis was too deep in his thought that he didn't notice that he walked into the Station Square Park. 

"_The Chaos Emerald's 'owner' seems to be moving too fast for an ordinary Mobian. So—"_

Someone knocked him down and Genesis instinctively crossed his arms to shield himself from the blow but he still fell down anyway.

Sonic's POV

"_Great! Just great! Amy and her sister are chasing me again!" _

I ran at full speed but Amy and her sister, Lilac, were hot on my tail. I tried to shake them off through a crowd of pigeons in the park and it seemed to have worked and _— _whoa!

Owwwww! 

I seemed to have bumped into a red Hedgehog… 

"Watch where you're going!" the red Hedgehog yelled angrily, rubbing his head. Ouch, that must have hurt.

"Sorry." I held out a hand and the red Hedgehog held my hand with his blue fingerless gloved hand and I helped him up. 

He was looking at me strangely. 

"That's alright, dude." 

I haven't seen him 'round here and I don't have anything else do to since I lost Amy and her sis so...

"Haven't seen you 'round here. You new?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"The name's Genesis. Genesis the Hedgehog. And you?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." I said proudly.

"Sonic-kun!"

I know that voice all too well. Amy.

Instead of hugging me, she hugged Genesis. Poor guy…

"Arg! Geroffme! Ar!"

His words were muffled thanks to Amy's death hug and he's starting to lose air by the look of his slowly turning blue face.

"Can't breathe…"

Amy looked up, let go of him and slapped him.

"OW!"

"Sorry, I thought you were Sonic, my boyfriend."

I'm not her boyfriend!

I think this is my cue to ru- Ack! She's going to get me!

"There you are Sonic!"

But before she could get a hold of me, Genesis appeared in front of me so suddenly that I stepped back in surprise and so did Amy. 

"Would you mind?" Amy said, trying to get past Genesis.

"Yeah, I would if you won't hug Sonic to death." Genesis said in a Doctor Who way.

"Amy! Amy!" a young female voice called. 

"Lilac, I found him! I found Sonic!" 

"Yay!" A light purple female hedgehog with quills similar to Amy's, as tall as Cream, with emerald green eyes, wearing a red dress identical to Amy's dress was running towards the trio with a smile on her face.

"Got ya, Sonic! My sis got ya!" she said. Lilac stopped when she spotted Geneis. "Who's this?TheredhedgiewithquillsthatalmostlookslikeShadz'squillsandSilver'squillsmixeduptogetherandisredlikeKnuxand-"

(Translation:The red hedgie with quills that almost looks like Shadz's quills and Silver's quills mixed up together and is red like Knux and-)

"Yes, I've been wondering who you are." Amy said.

"Well, I'm Genesis the Hedgehog." Genesis answered with a smirk crossing his arms, "Change of topic, quit messing around with Sonic here. You know one day, you might kill him for real, dudette."

"So, Jennysis, you're new here, right?"

"It's Ge-ne-sis, dudette.'

'You are NEW! If you're a friend of Sonic and I must take you on a grand tour of Station Square! Come on!" Lilac dragging Genesis.

Genesis mouthed HELP ME in my direction. Hey, we just met and all and he just saved my throat from Amy's death hug, well…

" I'll tag along with ya, Lilac. Just in case the Egghead shows his butt here again." I said following Lilac.

"What speed do you want the tour to go on?" Lilac asked.

"What about at the speed of light?" Genesis said, wincing from Lilac's grip on his wrist.

"I can't run that fast, Jennysis…"

"I can." Sonic said proudly.

"Is that a challenge?" said Genesis with his trademark smirk.

"You bet, Gen."

"All right, Sonic, state the finish line." 

"Wait, what about me?" Lilac whined.

"'Bout the…. Mall?"

"Fine with me but are you up to it?"

"Yeah of course. I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Ready…"

"Steady…"

"GO!" Both of them yelled and BLAM! Both of them are out of sight.

"Sonic-kun!" Amy yelled and then pouted. "Lilac, we're going to the mall too!"

"Yes,sis. I blame Jennysis for this! Let's go!"

Both Hedgehogs also ran after them.

Back to normal POV

3 seconds later…

"No way, I was here first."

"No, you came here second."

Genesis wasn't as fast as Sonic, naturally because Sonic IS the fastest thing alive! So, Genesis came second but with his proud nature, well, he tried to convince Sonic he was there first.

"I was first here, Sonic. "said Genesis.

"I WAS here first."

"So not."

"Am to."

"Are not."

"Am to."

"Are n-"

"Sonic-kun!" 

"Amy! Gen, let's get out of here!"

"Agreed"

The both of them ran, one faster than the speed of sound and one a bit slower than the other. Two blurs, one blue and one red, ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and-

(Hoishi: We get it! You don't need to repeat it again and again and again and again and ag-"

(Avin Airodu: Now you're doing it!)

(Hoishi: See how utterly annoying is that?)

(Avin Airodu: You're interrupting the fanfic! You're even not supposed to be here! Go back to the DWA! #pushes Hoishi through random portal# Phew! Back to the show!)

"Where are we now?"

"Mystic Ruins. My buddy lives here. Come on!"

"What's his name?"

"His name's Tails and he's a superb inventor!"

Genesis nodded as he ran besides Sonic.

"Anyway, where are you from?"

Genesis's POV

Shoot! I have no idea how to answer that! I barely know this place! Come on, Leo, think!

"Er… Green Hills."

What kind of a place is Green Hills! Wrong answer, Leo! Even a Troll can have a better answer. 

"I see. Pretty far from Station Square. What were you doing in Station Square?"

"I had to meet my- uh- sister. She didn't show up because she had some sort of meeting to go to."

"Uh huh. What's her name?"

"Kaori the Hedgehog."

"I've got to meet her someday."

"Yeah…"

Why'd I use my mom's name? Maybe I haven't totally recovered from that incident…

"Gen, what's wrong? You look-"

"I'm fine, Sonic. How much further?" I changed the topic and gave him a reassuring smile. Note to self, a distracted Ranger is a DEAD Ranger.

"Just a couple of kilometers to go."

A few seconds later, we arrived at Tails's home.

"Tails! Open up! It's Sonic!"

"I'll be there in a minute! OW!"

He just hit his head I guess… I wonder what he thinks of me… I hope he doesn't think I'm one of those Chaos Emerald snatchers… 

"Tails, you OK, buddy?"

"Yeah, just hit my head."

"Tails, I'll get the door for you, dear."

Who's that?

"Mister Sonic! How are you, dear?"

An adult Rabbit opened the door. She seems old enough to be a mom… Argh! Get the mom stuff out of your head!

"Fine, Vanilla."

"Who's this young Hedgehog, Mister Sonic?"

"This is Genesis, Vanilla. I've just met him, Vanilla."

"Any friend of yours is welcomed in here, Mister Sonic. Come in Mister Genesis."

I came in and I took a look around Tails's place, kind of messy, my room back at the DWA is way worse.

"Nice place." I commented.

Tails emerged from a room on my left holding a remote device.

"Hey, Sonic! Guess what? Cream's here."

"Noticed that already, buddy. Vanilla's here."

"Mister Sonic!"

A young Rabbit Mobian girl went out of the same room, waving to Sonic.

"Good day, Mister Hedgehog. Might I ask what your name is?"

"Yeah, kiddo, the name's Genesis. Genesis the Hedgehog. And you?"

"My name's Cream the Rabbit, Mister Genesis."

"I'm Tails."

I've better not call him 'kid' otherwise he might recognize me and that's bad. Very bad.

"Tails, Sonic spoke highly of you, kiddo. You're an inventor I, right?"

"Yeah. I am" Tails said proudly.

"Mister Sonic, what brings you here?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh yeah! Tails, I've got the 2nd Emerald."

"Great job Sonic!"

Bingo! I knew he has it. These Mobians are trying to get all the Chaos Emeralds before I do. They still think I'm out there. I hate people thinking that I'm evil! How do I know this? Well, you readers, I know how to unravel plans easily. One of my special talents.

"What's that?" I asked pretending to be interested as Sonic handed in a large yellow gem to Tails.

"That's a Chaos Emerald, Genesis."

"An Emerald with unbelievable powers and energy." Sonic finished.

"Uh huh. That's one big Emerald."

I dislike acting all innocent.

"Way beyond cool, Sonic. Can I touch it, kiddo?"

Well, I'm doing this for a certain ally… It's important to him…

"Here you go Genesis."

I had the Emerald in my paws- or rather my hands. Paws are just a term we use to call hands back home. I pretended to observe it, just to not draw suspension to myself. I put in my CE in the Emerald slowly so not to make the glowing noticeable. Good, Daybreak's safe… I let out a sigh of relief and handed it back to Tails.

"Thanks, Tails. It's radiating some… some sort of energy." I said, once again pretending. 

"You can feel it?"

"I don't know. I just feel power from it."

"That's great! You can help us with the Emerald search!"

"Why?"

Great! I got their attention. Just need to lure them a bit more to get myself tangled in their gang.

"You can sense the Emerald and that means that you can lead us to the Emeralds!"

"Really? Never knew that."

"Come on, Gen! It'll be fun! That way we can still race together."

"Sounds good, Sonic. I'll reconsider it. I'll call my sis."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't get involved in this, Genesis. This is dangerous work."

Normal POV

"Might be dangerous for you too." 

Skylerthe Hedgehog, Shadow's older brother was standing by the front doorway. He looks almost identical to Shadow but he was pale blue where Shadow was red and he had three dark blue quills covering his left eye like bangs. He was wearing white air boots with designs of dark blue Runes.

"Sky! What's up?" Sonic greeted with a smirk.

"Hmph, faker. Fox boy, I have the 3rd Emerald." Skyler threw Tails the green Chaos Emerald.

"Who are you?"

"Genesis the Hedgehog. Genesis or Gen to you. And you?"

"Skyler the Hedgehog and don't you forget it."

"Why would I? You're probably having some eye problems, dude. I'm 14 years old, man! You thinking that I'm 100 or something?"

"I don't trust you, Hedgehog. Why are you here?"Skyler asked with a sneer.

"Well, no offense Sonic, I got dragged all the way from Station Square by Sonic here. I really have no idea why Emerald hunting is dangerous."

"A dangerous Hybrid's looking for the Emeralds as well. She can conjure fire and use Chaos Control. We believe she's still out there." Skyler answered coarsely, leaning on the door.

'Hybrid? Wicked cool! And what is Chaos Control?" Genesis asked eagerly as we know, he's pretending.

"That's a ….

To be continued…

Hope you guys like it and I will not pay any attention to flames! Constructive critism is welcomed! R&R!


	4. Why'd you trust him?

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

Avin: Hiya, readers! Wow, I getting really active and hyper today! Time for the new part of the show! Avin Replies! With its hosts, Shadow the Hedgehog! 

#Applause and fangirls scream# 

(Shadow enters with his usual frown)

Avin: Genesis the Hedgehog!

#Applause#

(Genesis enters waving to readers)

Genesis: Thank you! Thank you!

Avin: Anddddddddd…. Me!

#Crickets chirping#

Avin: Not much applause for the author, eh?

#Crickets Chirping#

Avin: Ah well, let's start the show! Here is a random review I picked from my list! Shadow please read it out!

Shadow: #Sighs# This review's from Okami the Hybrid. She says, "Hm...From what I can see, you're really into King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. I really like how you were able to incorporate the odd details of that particular legend, twist it and turn it into a very interesting Sonic story. I have to ask though, where did you come up with an Eagle, Lion and fox, and then cunningly name it Leo? I will be following this story closely..." 

Avin: Thank you, Shadow! Genesis, what do you think?

Genesis: Well, I originated from the Medieval Ages and well, Arthur is my gramps. So, Okami, read more books about my gramps and about Kris-Hannah, my best friend back in the MA (Medieval Ages).

Avin: Genesis, you spoiled the fic a bit!

Genesis: You typed that in your bio!

Avin: So?

Shadow: Avin and Genesis, can we just get this over with!

Avin: So, Okami, thanks for being such a great supporter! Your reviews mean loads to me! You know, before I even registered on I was reading your fics and they inspired me to type on this computer of mine! Also other fanfic authors inspired me! Thanks to all authors even though you didn't review! Thanks for watching the show guys! Genesis will perform a song to you guys! Give it up for, Gen!

#Applause#

Genesis: Thank ye, Avi! This song is dedicated to all you readers and authors!

#Applause# 

**Go the Distance**

_I have often dreamed_

_  
Of a far off place_

_  
Where a hero's welcome_

_  
Would be waiting for me_

_  
Where the crowds will cheer_

_  
When they see my face_

_  
And a voice keeps saying_

_  
This is where I'm meant to be_

I'll be there someday

_  
I can go the distance_

_  
I will find my way_

_  
If I can be strong_

_  
I know ev'ry mile_

_  
Will be worth my while_

_  
When I go the distance_

_  
I'll be right where I belong_

Down an unknown road

_  
To embrace my fate_

_  
Though the road may wander_

_  
It will lead me to you_

_  
And a thousand years_

_  
Would be worth the wait_

_  
It may take a lifetime_

_  
But somehow I'll see it through  
_

_And I won't look back_

_  
I can go the distance_

_  
And I'll stay on track_

_  
No I won't accept defeat  
_

_It's an uphill slope  
_

_But I won't lose hope  
_

_Till I go the distance  
_

_And my journey is complete  
_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart _

_Like a shooting star_

_  
I can go the distance_

_  
I will search the world_

_  
I will face its harms_

_  
I don't care how far_

_  
I can go the distance_

_  
Till I find my hero's welcome_

_  
Waiting in your arms... _

I will search the world

_  
I will face its harms_

_  
Till I find my hero's welcome_

_  
Waiting in your arms..._

#Applause and whistling#

Genesis: Thank you, folks, and thanks for coming!

(Exits stage with Shadow)

Avin: Reviewer(s) will be mentioned in my little show at the beginning of each chapter so R&R, folks! Now the story continues and deepens in mystery! Why is Leo here? How did Leo change from male to female! What the heck is CE! You readers and authors will find out soon!

(A note slips out of Avin's pants pocket)

Note: # CE is Chaos Energy #

Avin: Hey, you sneaky reader! You aren't suppose to read that till next chapter!

Key:

"Thinking"

"Talking"

"**Toaraiane Language"**

"Spell Casting"

Recap:

"Might be dangerous for you too." 

Skyler the Hedgehog, Shadow's older brother was standing by the front doorway. He looks almost identical to Shadow but he was pale blue where Shadow was red and he had three dark blue quills covering his left eye like bangs. He was wearing white air boots with designs of dark blue Runes.

"Sky! What's up?" Sonic greeted with a smirk.

"Hmph, faker. Fox boy, I have the 3rd Emerald." Skyler threw Tails the green Chaos Emerald.

"Who are you?"

"Genesis the Hedgehog. Genesis or Gen to you. And you?"

"Skyler the Hedgehog and don't you forget it."

"Why would I? You're probably having some eye problems, dude. I'm 14 years old, man! You thinking that I'm 100 or something?"

"I don't trust you, Hedgehog. Why are you here?" Skyler asked with a sneer.

"Well, no offense Sonic, I got dragged all the way from Station Square by Sonic here. I really have no idea why Emerald hunting is dangerous."

"A dangerous Hybrid's looking for the Emeralds as well. She can conjure fire and use Chaos Control. We believe she's still out there." Skyler answered coarsely, leaning on the door.

'Hybrid? Wicked cool! And what is Chaos Control?" Genesis asked eagerly as we know, he's pretending.

Disclaimer: I do not own all Sonic Characters. I only own all my OCs and the plot.

Story Start…

**Chapter 4: Why'd you trust him?**

"Chaos Control enables the user of the Emerald to teleport and control time and space." Tails explained, putting the 2 Emeralds in a force field enforced safe.

"Wicked, Tails! Can you guys do that?" Genesis asked, eagerness painted in his smooth voice.

"I can't but Sonic, Shadow, Skyler, Silver and Lightning can." Tails replied.

"Who's Shadow, Silver and Lightning?"

"Lightning and Shadow are Skyler's bros, Gen." Sonic said cocking his head to Skyler's direction, "Silver and Shadow are pals of mine. Shadow not so much. Silver he's great. Lightning's OK. If you don't mind, Gen, Tails, Skyler and I have some matters to dicuss."

Genesis nodded and leaned on the wall, deep in thought.

"_Four Mobians can use Chaos Control… They haven't reached their full potential yet but anyway __**perfecting a skill takes eons…"**_

_**(Perfecting a skill takes eons- **_an idiom used by the future- it means that learning can take a veeeeery long time!)

Genesis smiled at the thought. He loved to see heroes in the making. He glanced at Sonic, Tails, Cream and Skyler.

"_I love my job. This is the best part of history. The heroes and marvels in the making"_

"Mister Genesis, are you alright?" Cream asked, tugging his T-shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm A-OK."

"You must be tired and hungry because you and Mister Sonic ran a really long distance. I'll get you something to eat, Mister Genesis." 

"No need to, Cream, I- "Genesis's stomach growled in hunger, stopping his sentence, and making him chuckle.

"You need to eat, Mister."

"Err… Well… I… uh… I give up, I am hungry." Genesis gave in with a chuckle, "Does Tails have a fridge or what?"

"Of course he does." Cream laughed .

"Let's raid his fridge!" Genesis yelled, imitating a pirate," And eat the loot! All hands on deck!"

Skyler's POV

Sonic, the faker dragged me into this… Why, Maria, do I have to put up with this?

"So, what do you say? Is Genesis good enough Emerald tracker for you?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"Genesis? He just discovered his talent, faker." I said.

Genesis. There's something fishy 'bout him. I just can't put my finger on it.

"He can run almost as fast as me!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Really? That's awesome! How fast?" 

"You think I measure my speed every time I run?" Sonic said giving Tails _that_ look.

"Jeez Sonic."

"I say that we hold a full meeting to decide." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I guess Sky's right. Knuckles'll blow his steam off if we act too rashly." Tails agreed, nodding his head.

"Why do you trust him, faker?" I asked Sonic. I don't see why he trusts him.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed, Skyler. He saved me from Amy's hug of death even he didn't know me at all. He trusted me when I dragged him all the way from Station Square. He just ran with me, like a loyal friend."

Tails stared at Sonic, starting to smile. Sonic's speech almost cracked my cool. He had spoken like a true friend. Just as Maria did before she….

"I see, faker. We'll wait for the others to make the decision." 

I looked away from so not to let him see the icy tears forming in my eyes. Maria, why'd you leave me? 

I heard Sonic went out by the rapid opening and shutting the door

"Sky?"

"What, Fox-boy?" I snapped, blinking the unfallen tears away quickly.

"Are you alright?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped again, facing Tails, good thing that there's no more tears in my eyes.

"I'm just… Never mind, Sky."

Tails too left the room.

Maybe I have to visit Ark later or now…

End of Chapter

Thanks to all reviewers and authors who supports me! R&R!


	5. Test you

A Complicated Twist in Time and Space

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

Avin: Yo, readers!! There'll be no small show today but in the next chapter. Thanks to Okami the Hybrid and Ciel the Hedgehog for their reviews and tips!! It means loads to me!!

Genesis: Yeah, it means loads to her and I.

Skyler: You're supposed to be in Tails's house, hedgehog, not in the author's room.

(Drags Genesis to a random portal)

Genesis: NO!! Let me stay!! Avi!! Help!!

Avin: Sorry, Gen, no can do. You have to stay there, Gen. Sorry for that. Story start!!

Disclamer: I don't own all Sonic characters, Hana. Hana belongs to Okami the Hybrid.Ciel and Gemini belong to Ciel the Hedgehog. I own my OCs and the plot!

"Your mom makes the best cookies, Cream." Said Genesis, then he burped. "Whoops!"

Cream laughed softly and asked, "How about your mom, Mister Genesis?"

Genesis suddenly stopped smiling and fell silent. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow and tears started to form.

"Mister Genesis, are you alright?"

Genesis shook the tears away, "Yeah, kiddo, that's nothing. Anyway, where's Sonic?"

"He's in the living room, Mister Genesis. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Course I'm alright!! Don't you worry 'bout a thing, kiddo."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! Let's find Sonic, kiddo."

In the living room…

"Silver, Shadow, Knuckles and Lightning are coming, Sonic." Tails said putting the receiver down.

"Blaze and Vector too?" Sonic asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"Yeah, Sonic. The Chaotix and Blaze too."

"Great, my little bros are coming." Skyler said sarcastically.

"Lightning's not so bad, Sky." Sonic said, smirking.

"Yeah, I can't get used to family, faker." Hmphed Skyler crossing his arms, "You have no idea what happened last year in the family reunion."

"Oh, you mean when Lightning, Ciel, Gemini and Shadow came to your apartment?" Tails asked.

"Yes, fox-boy, that time." Skyler said glaring at Sonic.

"What? I thought you needed some quality time with your family." Sonic explained in his defense.

"I don't need quality time with my family."

"Hey, Tails!!" Genesis called out as he and Cream went out of the dining room.

"Yes, Genesis?" Tails said.

"I really need a place to stay since it's already dark outside, kiddo. I can't run back to Green Hills in the dark, kiddo, so can I stay for the night?" Genesis asked.

"Well, I was about to say you have to stay because my friends and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, you can sleep here for the night, Genesis."

"All right, Tails! Thanks, kiddo." Thanked Genesis.

Genesis's POV

All right!! Another step to getting the Chaos Emeralds! The only bad thing is, Tails's pals are going to interrogate me. I better not slip any info 'bout the DWA or Time's toast! I don't want to hurt them as a reason to get the Chaos Emeralds but time's running out…

"Why are they going to ask me questions, kiddo?" I asked.

"About your power of sensing the Chaos Emeralds." Tails replied.

"That? Does it really needs to be discussed, kiddo?"

"Yes, Genesis. With your power the Hybrid, or Doctor Eggman, might target you as a way for getting the Chaos Emeralds."

"That's someone I don't want to end up with." I said.

Eggman, no way I'm going with 'im. Jeez, they really think I'm the bad guy. I HATE it when these things happen! Dangit!

"They'll be here in ten minutes, Gen." Sonic said, "You'll be fine, Gen. Just watch out for Shadow and Gemini."

"I'll try to remember that, Sonic. Tails, where's your bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, second door on your left, Genesis."

"Thanks, kiddo."

I left the room and climbed up the stairs, activating my W.A.T.C.H on the way. When I entered the bathroom, Apollo's face appeared on the screen.

"Leo! Thank Tikal, you're alive!! Wait, I shouldn't call you that. You're name's now Torii, right?"

"No, it's Genesis, Pollo." I corrected him.

"You keep changing you're Illusion Form's name! Can't you just stick with one name?"

"I can't. Time's fragile, Pollo. I'm going to use the spell so wait for a second."

Apollo nodded.

"Time Stop!!" Genesis whispered a bit loudly. His eyes glowed an intense blue and there was a JZAP! Everything was quiet. The crickets stopped clicking. The birds outside were frozen in flight.

"Neat, Time Stop there, Le- I mean Genesis."

"Thanks for the compliment, Pollo, as you know, I only have limited time to use this so I'll make this quick."

"Yeah, go on."

"I need you to send me the Mind Linker, Pollo."

"Why?"

"Sonic's pals are going to interrogate me. I need help to answer them."

"Who's the other Link?"

"Can you ask your sister Dianne to help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, why not me, your Tech Assist?"

"Dianne is an expert in this field, Pollo. Hurry and ask your sis! I don't have much time!!" I demanded, feeling the Side Effects, the Pain, slowly seeping into me.

Apollo runs off and only his chair could be seen on the screen. Seconds Later, Apollo's sister, Dianne, was on screen with Apollo at her side.

"Dianne, I need your help."

"Yes, I know all about it. Apollo's teleporting the Pill, Leo. Chill, man."

"You're good."

(Dianne's a blue Hare with long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail and fierce orange eyes. Like her brother, she wears a yellow shirt under her long white lab coat. She wears grey pants and has white gloves like Sonic's and wears rimless glasses. She has the power of telepathy and is a computer genius like her bro.)

Suddenly a Pill materialized in the air and I caught it in my paw- I mean hand.

"Thanks, dude." I thanked Apollo as I popped the Pill in my mouth, swallowing it. I began to feel dizzy and my mind was starting to cloud.

"Ugh… I hate it when it does that."

_Genesis, can you 'hear' me?_

"_Yeah I can 'hear' ya, Dianne."_

"I gotta go, guys. My CE's drainin'"

"Good luck, Gen."

I turned off the W.A.T.C.H and muttered a spell to let Time flow again. I went down the stairs and sat down next to Sonic on the sofa.

Normal POV

There was a knock on the door and Tails went to answer it.

"Silver!! You're here!! Blaze, great to see ya!" Tails said excited.

"Hi, Tails, long time no see." Silver said with a smile.

"Come in Blaze and Silver!" Tails welcomed the future duo in.

"Who's this?" Blaze asked looking at Genesis.

"This is Genesis, Blaze. Genesis, this is Blaze and Silver." Tails said.

"What's up, yo?" Genesis greeted with his trademark smirk.

"Is this the one who can sense the Emeralds?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, he sensed the power radiating from the Emeralds when he met Sonic."

"Hmm… We'll question you later when the others get here. Silver and I need to discuss about certain things. Excuse us."

Silver and Blaze moved to a corner in the living room and soon, the Chaotix and Knuckles arrived and Charmy, being his hyper active self, pestered Genesis with questions and Vector scolded him not to ask the questions till everyone's there.

Amy and Lilac arrived next, Amy chased Sonic and Lilac chased Genesis for leaving her behind. Sonic and Genesis outran the girls and soon they were tired and they gave up.

Hana the Kangaroo came next. She greeted everyone with a short hi and sat down on the nearest unoccupied armchair.

"Shadow's late!" Sonic said, fed up for waiting for Shadow and his brother.

"Be patient, Sonic." Espio said.

"He'll come." Silver said.

"This is awkward." Genesis said.

_What's taking so long, Gen?_

"_Some Hedgehog family's late."_

_I can wait. Who's that blue Hedgehog sitting besides you?_

"_He's my best buddy here, dudette. He's Sonic the Hedgehog."_

_He's cute._

"_Don't talk about girly stuff when you're in my mind, yo! You'll poison it with your girlishness!!"_

_What's wrong? You're a girl too._

"_I'm a man now!"_

"_A teen boy, Genesis."_

"_Whatever!"_

"We can start without Shadow and the rest of the black furries!" Yelled Charmy impatiently.

"I agree with Charms over here." Lilac agreed.

"Shadow's never this late." Hana said crossing her arms, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let's just ask Jennysis the question!!" Lilac yelled, at her boiling point.

"Fine, Lil. Chill. Let's go to the _room._" Said Vector.

"What room, yo?" Genesis asked raising an eye ridge.

"That room on your left." Vector said pointing to his left with a funny smile.

"_My Time Sense's telling me something bad is gonna happen, Dianne."_

_Trust them and they'll trust ya, Gen._

"_I guess…"_

"Sure, I'll go in." Genesis said shrugging and he opened the door and as soon as he stepped into the room, 10 mechanical claws shot out but Genesis back flipped to avoid being caught. The claws shot towards his directions and Genesis punched one and jumped out of the way.

"What the heck are these?!" Genesis yelled to them but surprisingly they stood where they are. Even Sonic.

"_Maybe they found out!! That can't be!! Leo, get a hold of yourself! They can't have. This is a test. They want to see how I fight, eh? I'll give them a fight!!"_

Genesis smirked and kicked one mechanical claw and it shattered into hundreds of metal pieces. His golden eyes looked ablaze.

"_This is too easy! Maybe I'll slip a spell to get this over with."_

"Wind Razors." Genesis whispered, barely audible.

Wind engulfed him as he prepared for a spin dash and BLAM!! All the claws were reduced to millions of metal shards. In the others' eyes, it was a very powerful spin dash.

"Nicely done." Said Genesis with a victorious smirk. His quills were dirty with metal dust and so was his vest. He faced the others with doubt in his eyes, "What was that all about? You were trying to kill me, yo?"

"No, that was a first tested test for you to try. In other words, we set up this newly built trap for you." Tails explained

"Why?"

"We wanted to see how you cope with attacks and I guess you passed." Sonic said with thumbs up.

"I guess." Genesis said.

"Step in the room, Gen. I promise, no more traps!" Sonic said as he stepped into the room.

"Mister Genesis, your quills are all messy." Cream said, dusting my quills.

"I can do it, Cream." Genesis said pushing Cream gently and he dusted his quills and vest.

The others were already inside the room and Hana became impatient and yelled, "Would ya come in here, Hedgehog!!"

"I'm coming!! I'm coming!!" Genesis called back and he entered the room with Cream.

The room was a conference room. In the middle of the room, there was a huge steel oval table with everyone seated around it. The seat at the head was empty so Genesis reckoned it was for him to sit in. Genesis walked to the seat and he can feel the stares at his back.

"I sit here, right?" Genesis asked holding the chair.

"Yeah, Gen. Sit." Sonic said. Sonic was on his right and Skyler was on his left.

Genesis sat down and glanced at the Mobians around him.

"Er, what do ya dudes and dudettes want to ask me?"

"Can you tell us your basic info, Gen?" Sonic asked.

"_This is where you come in, Dianne."_

_With pleasure, Gen…._

_To be continued…._

Well, what do ya guys think? Hope ya all like it and R&R!


	6. Interview 1: The Hedgehog Family

A Complicated Twist in Time and Space

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

**Interview 1: The Hedgehog Family**

I do not own Shadow or Doctor Eggman or Gerald Robotnik or ARK or Ciel or Gemini. I only own the ideas related to my OCs, my OCs and the plot. Ciel and Gemini belongs to Ciel the Hedgehog. Thanks to Okami the Hybrid and Ciel the Hedgehog for the tips and reviews!! Remember to R&R afterwards!

Avin: Hiya, readers!! What's up? Welcome to the show, Avin Replies!! This entire chapter will focus on the past lives of our surprise guests! And here are your hosts; Genesis the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog! (Gen and Shadow enters the stage.)

Gen: Welcome, people out there!

Shadow: Yes, welcome, readers. #glaring at fangirls#

(Fangirls shut up)

Avin: Today we have a very special family to interview so give it up for Shadow's bros and Dr Egghea- I mean Eggman!

(Skyler, Gemini, Ciel, Lightning and Dr Robutt- I mean Robotnik enters the stage)

#Readers boo at Dr Eggbut- I mean Eggman#

Shadow: You didn't tell me about this, Avin. #Glares at me#

Avin: It was a surprise, Shadz, so chill, yo! Welcome, Ciel, Gemmy, Skys and Egghe- Eggman. Guess what, Shadow, Gen knew it too.

Shadow: I'm so going to shoot you after this.

Gen: Remember I'm the Ch- #I cover his mouth#

Avin: I think you said too much, Gen. So, Hedggies and Dor- Doctor, take a seat, guys. Gen and Shadz too.

Skyler: Why the heck am I here, Avin?

Lightning: I love the readers, bro, so please can we stay? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!

Skyler: #Sighs# Fine, Lights.

Gemini: Can you just ask the questions, Avin. This is a waste of time.

Lightning: No, it's not!

Ciel: Yeah, Gem! Loosen up!

Eggman: My grandfather's creation said it! This IS a waste of time.

Gen: I think that was an insult to Time, Dorktor Egghead!

Avin: Be nice, Gen. The sooner we ask them, the sooner we can continue the fic. So, Gemini, can you start your family's life story from the beginning, please.

Gemini: If you've read Ciel the Hedgehog's fic, you'll have the answer.

Avin: I have read it but some of the readers haven't, Gem.

Ciel: Why don't I say it?

Gemini: I'll do it, Ciel. Gerald created Skyler first, then me, then Ciel, then Shadow, then Lightning. End of story!

Avin: That wasn't very detailed, Gem. So, Ciel, can you add details?

Ciel: Sure, Avi!! Sky was created by using the legendary 9th Chaos Emerald's shards. Gerald liquefied it and used it as the energy source for Sky. Maria wasn't born yet at that time. In fact, Sky wasn't created on ARK. He was created on another vessel called the ASTERIX. In fact, Sky wasn't even Gerald's idea!

Avin: Whose idea was it?

Skyler: It was Aries Robotnik, Eggman's great, great grandmother. Gerald's mother.

(Gasps from the readers.)

Gen: So you mean to say that you're twice as old as your bros?!

Skyler: Yeah, so what of it?

Avin: Go on, Ciel.

Ciel: Gerald was 20 at that time when he assisted Aries Robotnik's project. And-

Avin: Hold on Ciel, why is Skyler a Hedgehog then, yo?

Skyler: Was that an insult?

Avin: Of course not, Sky.

Ciel: The donor of the Hedgehog DNA was Constello the Hedgehog. He was a light grey Hedgehog with silver irises. He was a friend of Aries so he agreed to be the donor. Where was I before?

Lightning: When old man Gerald was 20.

Ciel: Yes! Thanks Lights. Gerald was just an assistant in the experiment. The pale, pale blue highlights you see on Sky's quills are the color of the shards used to create him. His blood is also pure liquefied Chaos Energy.

Avin: So Sky's a living Chaos Emerald?

Skyler: Exactly, now can we stop taking about me? This is embarrassing, Ciel!

Ciel: I'm not done yet, bro! Skyler was Gerald's inspiration to make the Ultimate Life Forms which are Gem, Shadow, Lightning and me!

Avin: What's wrong with Skyler? He seems to be a successful Project of the Ultimate Life Form.

Gemini: Since, Skyler's a living Chaos Emerald, people can use him to amplify their own Energy. He's more like the Ultimate Amplifier to me.

Skyler: GEMINI!! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!! I'm 50000 times more powerful than the 4 of you put together!

Ciel: You know, Gem's got a point.

Lightning: I agree.

Shadow: Same here.

Eggman: Gemini's right for once.

Skyler: I can't believe that my own brothers will say these things!! Look, I was disposed of 70 years ago because I was too dangerous!! My energy levels are off the charts! I agreed with Aries to be disposed off! But then, Gemini, found my capsule on a comet a few months ago!! And that's why I'm here!

Gen: Done yet, Sky?

Skyler: Not yet with the 5 of them. I'll deal with all five of them after th-

Avin: Sorry, Sky, for interrupting your ranting, but can you demonstrate your power to the readers, dude?

Skyler: Sure, Avi. Can Ciel be the test subject?

Ciel: EEK! NO WAY!!

Avin: No, Sky, Ciel the Hedgehog will strangle me if I 'killed' Ciel. Gen, how 'bout you, yo?

Gen: I uh…

Gemini: Chickened out, Gen?

Gen: Huh?! I'M NOT A CHICKEN!! I'LL DO IT!!

Avin: Very brave, Gen, very brave. But sorry, Sky, I was just kidding. There's Chaonite dummy is in the next Power- Proof Walled room, Sky. There's a secret camera in there too, so the readers can see all the action.

Skyler: Fine.

(Sky stomps off to the Power-Proof Walled room)

Avin: Hey, guy in the booth!

Guy in the booth: What?

Avin: Can you lower the screen showing the Power-Proof Walled room?

Guy in the booth: Yeah, sure. #presses BIG red button #

(A flat TV screen descends from the ceiling)

Avin: Thanks, dude!! Now where's that remote!

(Looking for the remote under the armchair)

Avin: Found it! There you go!

(TV switches on and shows Skyler 5 feet away from a metal dummy. The room was completely white and it was HUGE)

Avin: OK, Sky! Let it rip!

In the other room…

Skyler: CHAOS APOCALYPSE!!

BOOM!! KA –BALAM!!

(The dummy and the room is reduced to ashes and the hole in the wall revealed Skyler with glowing red eyes)

Gen: WHAT IN THE NAME OF TIKAL WAS THAT!!

Ciel: Mommy!!

Gemini: O.o

Shadow: O.o

Lightning: O.O

Eggman: ()

Avin: Great, Sky! You destroyed the DUMMY and the ROOM!! AND MY CAMERA!! ALL OF THAT COST ME A LOT OF BUCKS YO!!I can't hear what you said, Gen! What did you say?!

Gen: GREAT! You made her deaf too!!

Skyler: She asked me to demonstrate so I did.

(Dusting himself and sitting down)

(Readers: O.o)

Avin: Thank you, Sky, for demonstrating and would you get a break backstage, eh? A cup of coffee to reenergize?

Skyler: No thanks, I have unlimited power.

Gen: Thanks, Sky. Now on to Gemini's life!

Avin: Sorry, Gen! Since Sky destroyed both the room and the stage-

Gen: What do you mean the stage?

Avin: The stage's broken, yo!!

Gen: #looks down and sees broken wood.# Oh..

Avin: Let's take a break and look out for part 2, yo!! See ya guys next time and remember to R&R!


	7. Interrogation, Sort of

A Complicated Twist in Time and Space

**A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

**Avin: **Hiya, readers!! The Interview will continue after chapter 8!! So, you guys get the idea of Skyler?

**Skyler:** Why me?

**Avin: **Because you're twice as old as Shadow, Ciel, Lightning and Gemini! The eldest always go first!

**Skyler: **The way I see it, I'm more like their father. I gave Gerald the inspiration to make them.

**Avin: **You've got a point, Sky. But still, they're your bros, yo!

**Skyler:** Whatever.

**Avin: **I know it's a lot to take in that you have 4 lil' bros and a fat doc as family but that's that. What happened ,it already happened.

**Skyler: **I'll think over it.

**Avin: **There ya go!! I do not own all Sonic characters. Hana belongs to Okami the Hybrid and Ciel, Gemini and Miffskin belong to Ciel the Hedgehog. I only own my OCs, the plot and this story!! Thanks for all your reviews!! Oh yeah!! For your entertainment, Genesis and his buddies from the DWA will perform a song for ya all!!

(Genesis, Apollo, Hoishi and Falco enter the stage. Don't worry, you'll know who Falco is later on)

Genesis: Hello, Readers! My pals _(and my rival who I hate, Falco)_ and I are gonna sing a song for ya all!! Hit it!

**I Want it That Way- by Backstreet Boys**

Gen: _Yeah…_

_You are my fire._

_The one desire._

_Believe when I say,_

_I want it that way_

Apollo: _But we are two worlds apart._

_Can't reach to your heart._

_When you say,_

_That I want it that way._

_Gen: Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a heartache._

Gen: _Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why,_

Gen:_ I never wanna hear you say,_

All: _I want it that way._

Falco:_ Am I your fire?_

_Your one desire._

_Yes, I know._

_It's too late but I want it that way._

_Gen: Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a heartache._

Gen: _Tell me why!_

Gen, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why,_

Falco:_ I never wanna hear you say,_

All:_I want it that way._

Hoishi: _Now I can see that we're falling apart,_

_From the way that we used to be._

_Yeah…_

Hoishi and Gen: _No matter the distance I want you to know,_

_That deep down inside of me._

Falco: _You are my fire._

Apollo: _The one desire._

Falco: _You are…_

All: _(You are, you are, you are…)_

Gen: _Don't wanna hate you!_

_Gen: (Yeeeeeeah!)_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a heartache._

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a mistake. _

Gen: _(Don't wanna hear ya say…)_

All:_ I don't wanna hear you say,_

_I want it that way._

_Gen: Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a heartache._

Gen: _Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why,_

Hoishi, Falco and Apollo:_ I never wanna hear you say,_

_Gen: (Don't wanna hear you say!)_

_I want it that way._

_Gen: Tell me why!_

Falco, Hoishi and Apollo: _Ain't nothing but a heartache._

_Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why,_

_I never wanna hear you say,_

_I want it that way._

Gen: _Cause I want it that way…_

Avin: Thank you Genesis! Now on to the story!!

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

_With pleasure, Gen. Tell them you're living in a house in Forest Street. It's an existing street in Green Hills. Your 'sister' lives in Megalo. She's working in the Extreme Gears Federation._

"_Thanks."_

"I'm Genesis the Hedgehog and I'm 14 years old. I used to live with my sister Kaori the Hedgehog until she moved to Megalo. She works in the Extreme Gears Federation. I live in the Green Hills, Forest Street, in a house. I like skateboarding, reading comic books and running. Oh, and don't try to push me into a swimming pool. I hate water. Well, dudes and dudettes, that's all for the basics."

_Nicely done, Gen._

"_Thanks"_

"Well, what were you doing in Station Square in the first place?" Amy asked.

"My sister wanted to spend a day with me, you know, bonding but the EGF had an important meeting so she couldn't come and after a while of walkin' I meet the Blue Dude here." Genesis answered, dusting some metal dust off his cheek.

"Howcomeyoucanrunsofast?" Lilac questioned.

"Like I said, I like running, dudette."

"That doesn't explain how you can run almost as fast as Sonic-kun." Amy pointed out.

"He can do that?" Hana said raising an eye ridge.

"I saw him run with Sonic-kun." Amy said.

"No one can run that fast to that level except Shadow, Skyler ,Silver and Lightning." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"If you can run that fast, how come the GUN hasn't noticed you then?" Knuckles said eyeing him.

"_Dianne, who's the GUN?"_

_They're a defense organization. Sorta like the army._

"_I see."_

"I don't know. It's up to those dudes if they want to chase me down or something." Genesis said and shrugged.

"You have the power to sense the Chaos Emeralds, is it not?" Blaze asked.

"I guess. When I met Sonic, I felt power from him. Weird feeling."

"We mustn't let the Egghead know this. He'll get his hands on Genesis and use him for some plan." Knuckles said.

"Or that Hybrid that we met two days ago" added Espio.

"_Everyone thinks I'm an Emerald snatcher, Dianne. I hate it when they do that."_

_Calm down, Gen. They're just Mobians. They don't know about us Tosians._

"If you ask me, it's pretty suspicious that suddenly Genesis can sense the Emeralds." Hana said.

"Yeah, Hana. It is kind of suspicious." Vector said.

"Yeah, how do we even know that you're part of the GUN, huh?" Charmy piped in.

"That's a good question, kiddo. Well, I don't have any evidence to prove my innocence so I guess you just have to trust me." Genesis replied, flexing his hands.

"Trust.? Why should we trust you?" Skyler snapped.

"I don't know. I understand nearly all of you- no- all of you don't trust me but I didn't ask for this. What I ask for from life is the wind that blows around us." Genesis answered.

"Wind?" Amy asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Yes, Amy. I love the feeling of the wind that blows in my face and quills when I fl- I mean run." Genesis smiled and his eyes seemed dreamy and had a distracted look, as if reminiscing a far off memory.

_Thinking about the skies, Gen? You can't live without your wings._

"_Yeah, I'll commit suicide if I can't fly"_

_Except that you can't die._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. I can't die."_

"Genesis! Hello!" Amy was waving a gloved hand in front of Gen's gold eyes.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, dudette. Spaced out back there." Genesis said quickly with a sheepish smirk.

"Anyway, how do we know that you really can sense the Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked.

"Knuckles, you have a Chaos Emerald in your quills and Blaze, you have one in your pocket, right?"

Everyone looked at Blaze and Knuckles. Knuckles's expression was of shock and Blaze's was too.

"So, Knux, you have one?" Sonic said putting his feet on the table and putting his arms behind his head.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I can sense power from your quills and Blaze, the same with you."

"Impressive." Blaze said with a small smile.

Genesis returned a smirk in her direction.

"Well, that proves it. Gen, you can do it." Tails remarked.

"Wait, it's my turn to ask you some questions. Why do you need my power?"

"It's because your power's not to be left unnoticed. If the Hybrid or Eggman gets their hands on you, you're dead meat." Skyler answered roughly.

"Oh." Genesis said.

_Acting not so bad, Gen. Not bad. You could've done better though. _

"_Oh shut up, Dianne. I'm under stress here."_

_The great Pendragon, self proclaimed cocky, cool Captain is under stress! I can't believe it!_

"_Shut up."_

_The one who laughed in the face of the Phantom Reaper, Akakirii and escaped in one piece alive is under stress! Now that's a first!_

"_Shut up, Dianne. Seriously."_

Genesis stopped mind talking to Dianne and said, "Well, anymore questions?" trying to

keep his voice calm and cool.

"Not any I can think of" Hana said.

"Well, that's settled. Gen's officially part of this team." Sonic said with a smile.

"What about Shadow and Gemini? They don't know about this! They'll go nuts!" Silver said with his eyes showing doubt.

"Relax, Silv, they'll take it nicely." Sonic urged.

"Knowing my bros for 3 months and I have to agree with Silver." Skyler added, his eyes flashing his annoyance with Sonic's happy-go-lucky approach.

"Trust me, Sky, I knew Shadow long before you were even blasted out of your comet capsule. He'll take it."

"I'll take what?" a smooth voice said at the door.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

"Hi, little bros." Sky greeted roughly with his usual frown.

Shadow was standing at the doorway with 3 other hedgehogs looking similar to him. Two of them had the same black fur and quill style as Shadow but the one on his left wore a grey hoodie and pants and he was wearing sunglasses; his highlights were blue, darker than Skyler's pale blue highlights and his eyes were too. He had three bangs over the right side of his face.

The one on his right had huge black wings on his back and was wearing a cloak similar to Blaze's but it was white and had dark blue décor on it; he was also wearing white boots with dark blue designs on them. His highlights were a nice yellow and so were his eyes. He wasn't wearing any gloves thus revealing his long claws. His canines were shown and they were like fangs. He had two earrings on each ear.

The final Hedggie was almost completely different from the other 3. He had a slightly dark grey fur and had pure white highlights. His quill style was not pointing upwards like Shadow's but it was more like Sonic's style, hanging downwards but longer, they only curving upwards slightly. He wore a white button up shirt and navy blue pants. His eyes were an electrifying blue and his shoes were like Shadow's but it had grey coloring to it instead of red. His gloves were more like dark brown gautlets, reaching up to below his elbow.

"Hey, everyone! What's up!?", the grey Hedgehog greeted with a mock salute with a Brooklyn accent.

"Lightning, I didn't even know that you're coming!" Sonic said returning the salute.

"Geez, Ciel called me up because he was bored and I decided to Chaos Control all the way here from NYC."

"Really, Lights, you didn't have to come." The blue highlighted Hedggie said with a scowl. "And Shadow, we don't even have to go to this stupid meeting just because we had to discuss an amateur Hedgehog! I almost beat that final boss on Final Fantasy but no- you drag me all the way here!"

"It was necessary, Gemini. If I left you and Ciel back home, there would be no home when I come back!" Shadow snapped.

"Would ya shut up!!" Hana yelled but the two kept arguing.

"Shadow and Gemini, as your elder brother, I command you to STOP arguing and sit down!" Skyler demanded, his silvery blue eyes flashing dangerously.

The two mumbled curses under their breath and sat down on the available seats, as far as possible away from each other. Ciel followed suit and sat down next to Gemini while Lightning sat next to Shadow who was next to Skyler.

"Are they always like this?" Genesis whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Every time they come together." Sonic whispered back.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes but Skyler heaved a sigh and broke it.

"Ciel, you're unusually quiet. Don't you have something to say like you always do?" Skyler said, his voice hinted with concern but he still kept his voice rough and course.

"I had to leave Miffskin back home." Ciel said quietly.

"Not this again! I thought you got over it! Anyway, who's the Hedgehog?" Gemini enquired- I mean demanded. It was clear he was very ticked off.

"That would be me." Genesis said, "That's a little harsh don't ya think, dude?"

"That's none of your business!" Snapped Gem, "I've heard from Sonic that you have those powers to sense the Chaos Emeralds."

To be continued…

Shadow's family finally showed up and Gem's not in a good mood! Find out next time what happens to Genesis! Thanks to thedarkhasfallen, Okami the Hybrid and Ciel the Hedgehog for reviewing! I might not update for a while because my Easter break's over so I apologise for the long wait!


	8. Author's Note

**Summary: Author's note**

Yo folks! I decided to insert 3 stories in this on file! Here are the summaries!

**Story 1) A Complicated Twist in Time and Space**

Sonic and the Gang gained a new team member for a hunt for the Chaos Emeralds once again. But this new teammate is not as he seems. He's not even a he at all! Join Leo Pendragon and her comrades in the ultimate mission to beat the almost unbeatable evil: Fate, yes fate itself!

**Story 2) Pieces of the Past **

Skyler, the mysterious elder brother of Shadow the Hedgehog, shows up in my other fic. But do you wonder who he really is? What's his past? And how Sonic and his pals adventures began? Well, I can tell you, Leo my OC has a part in all Sonic's, Shadow's, and the rest of the gang's lives. In fact, Leo is an important piece of the 'game'! Find out in Pieces of the Past!

**Story 3) Back in the Old Days of Firespark Heliodor**

Leo Pendragon... One of the most intriguing OCs I've ever created. Do you wonder how she got her powers? How she became a inter-dimensional heroine? How the hell she got that surfer's accent?! Well, follow the series of Back in the Old Days of Firespark Heliodor.


	9. Pieces of the Past: Starting it all

**Pieces of the Past**

Hiya dudes and dudettes! Here's Skyler's past! Leo'll narrate every chapter. I don't own Gerald Robotnik or in this case Gerald Perez. They're the same person. I also don't own anything except my OCs and the plot. Gemini and Ciel belong to Ciel the Hedgehog!Review please!

In a lab, somewhere on Earth, were two scientists, working on a HUGE project. There was a dude scientist and a du-

(Avi: Proper english, Leo!)

What?!

(Avi: Come on! You're the one who started everything! You should sound wise or somethin')

I'm the one telling the story, yo! So my life, my rules!

(Avi: Sigh... Fine. But don't mess up!)

Fine! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! There was a dude scientist and a dudette scientist. They were workin' on a project, way more advanced for their time. What do ya folks expect from people a hundred years ago? Slow tech stuff and quite ignorant from all technology. So, I was sent on a mission, an important mission, to raise the greastest heroes from scratch for future bad guys. Tikal and Falco assigned me the mission themselves and I had to keep it top secret, well until now because I have free will and my Time Sense told me it was OK to tell the human world.

Now, training heroes wasn't going to work because they'll die after a certain time. Mobians and humans ain't immortal like me so I decided to go with the 'chain reaction' method. Like when you blow up a Vetuan flash bomb near Treikan blood and it happened to be on Sarya earth and BOOM! The ultimate bomb chain reaction! You don't get it, do ya? Forget about the bomb. I'm a weapon freak. Honestly I am. So, er, I planned out the 'blueprint' for the chain reaction and it led me to someone, a family to be precise, and their lives wasn't be the same after I was through. It's destiny for that family, well, you might be asking how I know destiny, well, that's a secret I won't be sharing for a while.

That family was the Robotnik family or should I say the the Perez family.

'Dan! Can you get the door, honey? I'm busy cookin'' hollered Aries Perez from the kitchen.

'Gerald! Get the door! I'm working here!'

A scrawny boy, around ten years old, with bright orange hair and brown eyes sighed and dragged himself to the door, and opened it.

This is where I come in!

I, was diguised as a young human man, with deep red hair and amber eyes, wearing a grey shirt and khaki pants ,I think, I had a backpack and in it were important papers. You'll know about it later. I have to disguise as a male always because- er- you'll know about it later. I rather not say why now...

'Mornin' kid! Can I speak to your parents? I'm Riley Sparx by the way.' I extentended my paw- er- hand and the orange haired boy shook it with hesitation. 'Loosen up, kid! I don't bite! What's your name sport?'

'I-uh am Gerald. Gerald Perez.' he answered, eyeing me with suspicion. I don't blame him. I am dangerous in a way if you look at me that way and I happened to have dangerous documents in my backpack at that time. 'Mom! Dad! Some man at the door wants to speak to you!' Some man huh?

A man, followed by a woman, both in their 30s came behind Gerald. The man had black hair and brown eyes while the woman had bright orange hair and blue eyes.

'What can I do for you?' the man said gruffly.

'I- er- wish to speak to you both about important matter. I don't mean to be-er- rude but can we talk inside?'

'Of course! Come in! It's kind of chilly outside.' said the woman warmly, with a smile, ushering Gerald and me in. This lady was nice. I had that impression when I scanned her files earlier at the DWA. I knew everything except personal affairs and other stuff about these people so I know how to get on their good side. Be prepared, that's what Hoishi, Rantor, Yang and a lot more people told me to do. It was kind of annoying for them to remind me all the time but I guess it's useful.

They led me to a sitting room, which was quite cosy. And the woman motioned me to sit on an armchair and I did. Her husband followed and sat next to his wife on the sofa.

'Gerald go to your room.' said the man, looking at Gerald in the eye.

'But Dad-'

'No buts, this is adult business.' he said firmly, this time a bit louder and a hint of a growl or was it anger? Boy, this guy certainly know how to control things.

Gerald groaned and sulked of to his room upstairs. There's going to be tantrums later, I can tell.

'Who are you?' the man asked, crossing his arms, glaring at me. He was suspicious as well. Like I said, can't blame em'.

'The name's Riley. Riley Sparx'

'Funny, I've never heard of you or seen you 'round these parts.'

'I'm from Austin, Texas, sir.' This guy's really like Chief Striker. I wonder if he has a human twin?

'Came a long way I see. Who sent you?'

'Now dear, don't be to rough on him. He's a nice guy, honey. I'm Aries Perez, Mr. Sparx. Call me Aries please. I don't like formalities.' she said sheepishly, with a sweet smile. Man, this dudette was one nice lady. 'Honey, why don't you introduce yourself?'

'For all we know that this guy can be a killer in disguise! Why should I?'

'Honey! How can you say that?' Aries scolded her husband with a scowl and then looked at me, the scowl disappeared, 'His name's Daniel Perez. You can call him Dan, Mr. Sparx'

'Oh no, he won't!'

Aries glared at Dan. I wonder if they do this all the time... It's like they're pups, or kids as you humans call it. I perfer to call pups 'kid' and if adults are acting like pups, I call em' pups.

'Never mind, Aries. Call me Riley. I don't like all the- you know.'

'Of course, Riley. What was it you wanted to talk about?'

'This, Aries.'

I took out scrolls of blue paper from my backpack and set them on the coffee table in front of me. On one was a blueprint of a ship, another list of materials and stuff, the last was a picture, courtesy of Twilight (Avi: My OC Twilight the Dragon not you Twile, sorry!), a precise permanent white charcoal drawing of a Hedgehog. The Hedgehog had fairly short quills curving upwards, highlights on them, a fit and slim body, fiery eyes, a tuft of hair on his chest, bare muzzle with two stripes on each of his cheek. In other words, he looks almost exactly like Shadow exept for the stripes and he's taller by 2 inches or so.

'What are these? These are very- interesting drawings. Did you draw them?' Aries asked, picking up the picture of the Hedgehog, examining it.

'No, Aries, it was my friend, uh- Alex who drew it. I have a favor to ask of you. The both of you.'

'It depends on what the favor is Riley. Go on.' nodded Aries.

'Can you folks keep these for the time being?' I asked, with a relaxed expression. I had to look not serious because they would have thought keeping stuff for me was a bad thing.

'Why? Are these dangerous or something?' asked or judging from his tone, demanded Daniel.

'No, sir. You see, I'm leaving university- more like running away from my studies because I quit.'

Rangers back at the DWA all have to act and pretend good otherwise they're going to have a hard time. It's true. Drama is considered a major subject back in my old school days and it still is.

Aries gasped. I wished that woman could gasp less. It makes my job easier if people just believe what we Rangers say but people out there are suspicious.

'I quit because I want to fulfill my dreams of becoming an artist in Italy. My folks are- de-dead so I'm free to go for my dreams...'

Well... That last part is sort of true. My folks are go... No, I don't want to talk about it...

'Oh Riley! I didn't know!! Sorry...' said Aries, with a sad expression.

'Oh rubbish!' yelled Daniel, crossing his arms, glaring at me.

'Look. I vowed to fulfill my dreams when I was younger. And I wanted to fulfill someone else's dream before I leave America.' I took in a breath.

'Yes?'

I continued, 'I heard as I was passing through this area, your kid, Gerald, wanted to continue school but he can't because of financial issues, right?'

'Why yes! How do you know that Riley?', asked Aries.

'And well, I have some extra bucks and a university scolarship so I decided to give it to you and Gerald.'

'Really? That's fantastic!!' said Aries, with a grin,' What do you say, honey?'

'Wait, you said Gerald and 'you'. Are you refering to Aries here?'

'Yeah.'

'Aries is a woman! Women don't need to go to school!'

Aries looked down. Men... Always thinking they're on top! I'm a girl and I kick their butts real bad that it's so good!!

'Look, you've had your share of the knowledge so why don't let the rest of your family learn as you had. Family is the most important, sir. That's why I chose you guys to have a chance for learning. Girls have the right to learn because we all, male or female, have freewill. You have no right to control one's dreams.' I said, with a serious expression. I was tempted to growl and roar in his face but me mind knew better. My animal gets the better of me when my emotions take over.

Daniel looked shocked and angry at the same time and was shaking furiously. 'Look, I'll think it over.'

Aries looked up and flashed me a grateful smile. I returned it and this was the beginning of the shaping of Mobius's greatest heroes: Skyler, Gemini, Ciel and Lightning...

Avi: Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews but I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! If you do, I'll send Sky after you!


	10. In the Old Days of Firespark Heliodor 1

**Back in the Old Days of Firespark Heliodor**

Hi there, folks! I'm back after a long pause! Hi Twile! I missed ya, dudette, and Ciel the Hedgehog too! Anyway, I'll start off a new story! This takes place way before Leo met Sonic and the gang ,when she's still an inexperienced Time Ranger,way before she earned her title as a universal heroine ,way before she got that surfer accent and way before she did anything great. This series will reveil the past of my OC, Leo! I won't spoil my other fic so expect to know little by little! Hope you like it!! I own everything in this fic except any random Transformers Animated charaters that are mentioned! I'll update ACTTS, my other fic soon! Anyway Twile, I read your new chappies last month but I didn't have a chance to review! Sorry! They were way past cool, dudette!!

Story start...

_"Toraiane Language"_

"English"

"Spell"

**"Latin"**

It was lunchtime at the DWA and Leo and her pal, Yanua, a blue-grey Hawk,who was older than her by 4 years, were in the cafeteria as usual. Leo being a fussy kid, only ate meat. And well, you know what happens if you don't eat right.

**'OW!!Stupid canine tooth. I bit my tongue again' **cursed Leo, hissing in pain. It's been an entire month! She kept biting her tongue everytime she eats!!

'What in the name of Tikal, did you say?! I told you to not speak in that language when I'm around!!' scolded Yanua, bonking her on the head.

'You don't have to hit me, Yan!' yelled Leo.

'Stop yellin', Helio, people are staring at you!' Yanua hissed, Helio's just a nickname she wants to call Leo. (During that period, she was named Firespark Heliodor. She didn't know her real name until later in her life. Everything will be explained later on) And indeed, a small crowd Tosians were staring at Leo with a weird look, eye ridges raised.

_'What are you staring at!', _growled Leo and the small crowd dispersed, shrugging.

'It's your tooth again, Helio?'

'Yep, Yan. I outta do something about this stupid, slagging tooth.' swore Leo, using her fork to spear a piece of red meat fiercely and popping it in her mouth, chewing carefully.

'You hang around Bumblebee too much...' sighed Yanua, shaking her head.

' I swear in Cybertronian, so what?' snapped Leo, definetly not in a good mood.

'Look, why don't we go to the dentist?'

Leo's eye was twitching when Yanua said 'dentist' and oh boy, she got one major phobia of dentists.

'NO!! ANYTHING BUT THE DENTIST!! ANYTHING BUT THE DENTIST!!' pleaded , Leo, shaking Yanua like a ragdoll.

'Stop, Helio!' Leo stopped shaking her, and was taking short raspy breaths.

'Good! You'll stop having major mood swings if you go to the dentist, Helio! WE HAVE TO!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE DENTIST! THEY'RE EVIL ZOMBIES I TELL YOU!'

'Stop yellin!' Yanua hissed. The whole cafeteria was staring at the pair. Leo laughed nervously, then ran out of the cafeteria.

_'Come back here!! FIRESPARK HELIODOR COME BACK HERE!!_', hollered Yanua, running after Leo.

Later that day...

'Good, I lost Yan.' sighed Leo in relief. She was locked in her dorm room, slumped against the door. Yanua chased her real good and Leo was exhausted.

'She won't find me where I'm going.' she thought, with a smirk on her muzzle. She sat down crossed legged on the ground, her eyes shut and paws on her temples and thought, 'Chaos Control... Chaos Control... Come on! Work! Chaos Control!'

Leo was ingulfed in blue flames and there was a bright blue flash of light and she was gone...

Meanwhile...

'Ugh! Where is that brat!?' she growled, flying over head of the student Tosians below. Suddenly, she spotted a deep purple figure in the crowd of students and she tapped the figure on the shoulder and he spun around and looked at her with red eyes like Shadow's.

'Oh, Yanua! What's the matter?' asked the purple Tosian with a hint of fear in his voice, he knew she was M-A-D by the murderous expression on her face.

'Have you seen Helio 'round here, Pilot?' she asked impatiently. Pilot's a deep purple wild dog with red eyes and messy anime-like hair the colour hay.

'No, I haven't! Did I do something wrong?'

She ignored Pilot's question and flew away fast, searching for Leo with a reason to 'kill' her.

With Leo...

'AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' screamed Leo, as she fell from a portal and crashed painfully on the ground. She rubbed her aching back and groaned. 'I've gotta work with the landings.'

She stood up painfully and looked around. She had her trademark smirk on her muzzle. 'Jackpot!'

Uh-oh! Where did she land? What evil plan is she plotting? Why the heck is she called Firespark? Find out next time!

'


End file.
